muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake
Timeout I placed this article on Timeout last week in response to the confusion discussed below. Are we any closer to a consensus on this? —Scott (talk) 04:30, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :If I could get a copy of "Episode 2835" and make an episode guide of it, I'd be tempted to say yes.--MuppetVJ 11:42, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm trying to find a way I can convert it into DVD or VHS. I don't have the stuff to do it at home, so I finding a friend or other places that can do it. I feel its resolve right now until I can send the stuff to Guillermo and see what he has to say about it. (Rocket Stevo 06:47, 20 January 2008 (UTC)) :::Since resolution of this issue appears to depend on a video exchange, which could take awhile, I'm adding a stump tag to flag it, and removing the time out tag. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:29, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Stump no more! A segment of the first 11 minutes of episode 2835 has surfaced on Youtube removed) here. -- MuppetDude 14:41, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah! Thanks for letting me know MuppetDude. I also heard from Guillermo that he has my video of 2835, so he can add in the rest or see if he can create a 2835. Thanks for helping me show the proof. --Rocket Stevo 16:18, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's been removed. -- User:TravisTarlton 17:53, September 8, 2008 Two versions? I just found this online today and I'm not sure if it is going to be up here for now, but check it out.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkRrvFgzXQA&feature=related This special has a pledge break that Guillermo has and this other guy has too. Mine is different since it doesn't include the pledge break and it included more segments into this special to relate to the sponsors of this show. So my guess is that there are two versions to this special just like most Sesame Street Specials like Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration. However, this special has the credits that I put up here are the same, so you guys can check it out to see if its right and to enjoy this special also. I just sent my version video to Guillermo, so he'll check it out and then let us know later on. But praise Joseph Scarbrough Puppet for putting this up. At least I know what version, Guillermo has. --Rocket Stevo (talk) 02:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Credits User:Rocketstevo recently added a bunch of credits and sketches to this page which he says was taken from his video copy of the special. Guillermo, who I know also has a copy of this, reverted them citing false info. Are there two different versions of this special? —Scott (talk) 22:14, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :If there were, I would have known. I don't have Episode 2835, so I still say it's a rumor. --MuppetVJ 22:22, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::Unless it was used for the opening. It was weird seeing as if this special was Episode 2835 on my video copy tape at the beginning. Could be a rumor or was there as the opening theme. Here's the picture of it. :: From the bottom comments, the ending credits in my video copy did say it was done in 1991, but I wasn't sure what day I watch it in March. Since the Sesame Street Magazine issue #202 said, "You can see the episode 'Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake' on Sesame Street on March 15, 1991. Also, watch for it on your local PBS station in the evening during the week of March 9," there could be two versions, but I don't want to conclusion. If Guillermo could tell me on which part of the credit he think is false compare to his video copy or give me some info on his video copy, we'll see what information is true to this special. (Rocketstevo 22:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC)) :::I saw the pictures you just uploaded. It still doesn't make sense to me that this special would be shown with both an episode number and a title card. I certainly didn't see it that way when I taped it. Is it possible that the rest of 2835 was recorded over on your tape with the special, and the opening number is all that's left? --MuppetVJ 00:51, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure if it was done that way to add the theme song. When you said you didn't have that part when you record it, it makes me wonder if there are different versions of it. Can you remember the time and day that you record this special on video? I remember I record this special at nighttime, but I'm not sure what day in march. I checked the video again and this is what I got. It begins with the theme song to the episode number. Then it fades to Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus and then the title card. Also which part did you said was false info in the credits? (Rocketstevo 01:17, 11 January 2008 (UTC)) :::::March 9 was a Saturday, and March 15 was a Friday. Episodes ending in 5 or 0 were shown on Fridays at the time, so that would fit. In my copy (March 9, I'm guessing), there's a pledge break in the middle of the special, preceded by The Count counting the reasons why he likes public television. I doubt that would be shown in a regular episode. :::::The Wiki is often subject to vandals adding false information for fun, which is why I was skeptical about your contributions before. Would it be possible for you to send me a VHS or DVD-R dub of this episode (and any others you might have)? I can offer plenty in return; you can email me at sawing14s-at-hotmail.com (and check my other Wiki contributions to see what episodes I have). --MuppetVJ 07:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh! That must be the reason then. In my copy (March 15 since yours is March 9), there was no pledge break. I guess on Saturdays, PBS have pledge breaks so that must be why you have that one. So maybe there are two versions to this special because one is on a Saturday with a pledge break and the other was consider an episode on a Friday with no breaks. ::::::I could send you it, but its not in good condition since my old VHS had a play button and a record button next to each other so I would accidentally press record instead of play. I could talk to you later about it. Also I need to find a place to copy it onto a dvd since I don't have that at home. ::::::Other than that, I can see the reason why it seem skeptical for me to be uploading a bunch of information on one article out of nowhere. Also some of the sketches you took down, I can see why you took them down because I just put it up from what I saw from the videotape, but from yours, it could be different or people don't know it if they haven't seen it. So we talk it some more or so and see if we clear things up to make this article work. (Rocket Stevo 09:33, 11 January 2008 (UTC)) Date Sesame Street Magazine issue #202 (March 1991) promotes the "Big Bird's Birthday" special. The magazine says: "You can see the episode 'Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake' on Sesame Street on March 15, 1991. Also, watch for it on your local PBS station in the evening during the week of March 9." What's the evidence that says that this was a 1990 special? Is it okay for me to update the article with this new information? -- Danny (talk) 02:29, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Looking at the page history, it appears that Dean, Michael and Barry went back and forth between 91 and 90. But you've got the evidence to nix someone's bad memory, so I support the update. -- Scott (talk) 04:16, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::I did some periodical checking, and as if there was still any doubt, it was indeed March 1991. As always, Sesame Street Magazine trumps personal memories. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:32, 29 June 2006 (UTC)